


맥한조로 늑대 맥이랑 수장 한조가

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 맥한조
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 떡을 치는듯 하다





	

선물이 들어오는 건 그리 드문 일이 아니다. 변방의 이름 모를 회사부터 세계 전체를 휘어잡을 수 있는 커다란 기업들 까지. 불법적인 루트로 들어오는 선물도 많았고 그것들은 하나같이 범인들이 상상할 수 있는 액수를 월등히 초월하고는 했다. 금으로 조각한 용, 큼직한 다이아가 박힌 넥타이 핀, 백금으로 만들고 갖가지 색의 보석을 박아 넣은 시계.

한조는 뭐가 들어오던 그것들을 한쪽으로 물려두고는 했다. 상하기 쉬운 귀한 음식들이 들어오는 날이면 가까운 부하들에게 나눠주기도 했고, 자신은 제국의 수장이지 남들의 환심을 사는 왕자가 아니다. 가면 갈수록 모두가 앞다투어 재물들을 바쳐오고 조금의 이득이라도 취하기를 원하고 있다. 머리가 아파 식사까지 물렸건만 그 와중에도 선물은 또 도착했다. 깔끔한 정장을 차려입고 포마드를 발라 머리를 넘긴 부하가 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 한조를 찾았다 뭐냐. 한조의 기분을 대변이라도 하듯 목소리는 한없이 낮았다.

"직접 보셔야 할 것 같습니다. 그것이..."

자신 곁에서 벌써 십년 가까이 수발을 들었던 자이다. 사소한 일정도는 홀로 처리하고 간단하게 보고를 올릴 정도로 능력이 있는 자였다. 눈치도 빠르고, 일도 잘해 가장 가까이에 뒀는데. 한조의 미간이 찌푸려지자 남자의 얼굴이 창백하게 굳었다. 검은색 선글라스 아래로는 아마 자신이 제 심기를 거스르지는 않았나 열심히 눈치를 살피고 있을게 분명했다. 한조는 금방 자리에서 일어나 구겨진 옷자락을 정돈했다.

"그래, 네가 나를 부를 정도면 그럴만한 이유가 있는거겠지."

낮은 목소리와는 달리 어투는 부드러웠다. 그제서야 참았던 숨을 몰아쉰 부하가 바쁘게 길을 안내했다.

 

 

"...그래서, 이게 뭐라고?"

활과 검을 오랫동안 쥐어 마디가 도드라진 손가락이 철창을 쓰다듬었다. 덩치만 본다면 거의 수소라고 착각할 정도로 거대한 늑대다. 제가 어디 있는지, 무슨 상황인지도 모른 채로 서늘한 우리 안에서 세상모르고 자고 있는 늑대를 어이없다는 듯 바라보던 한조가 해명을 요구하는 얼굴로 부하를 돌아보았다.

"...수인, 이라는군요."

"...그래봤자 짐승새끼거늘. 그걸 나에게 맡기는 건가."

한조의 표정은 불편하기 그지없었다. 수인이라. 가지런히 정돈된 수염이 돋아난 턱을 몇 번 쓰다듬고선 허리를 숙여 우리 안을 자세히 보았다. 비밀스럽게 펫 샵에서 귀족들을 대상으로 팔린다는 얘기는 들어보았지만 설마 자신에게까지 이런 일이 생길 줄은. 흔한 쥐, 개 고양이도 수억을 호가하는 마당에 찾아보기도 힘든 늑대라니. 주둥이와 털을 보니 개와 피가 섞인 것 같지도 않았다. 순혈 늑대. 머릿속으로 가볍게 가격을 짐작해보던 한조가 느릿하게 눈을 뜬 늑대와 시선이 얽혔다.

"...아."

맹수의 노란 그것을 생각했건만 정작 눈은 부드러운 갈색을 품은 선량한 눈이다. 묵직한 몸을 일으킨 늑대가 철창 앞으로 바짝 다가왔다. 한조가 우리 안으로 손을 내밀었을 때, 부하의 얼굴은 혹시 모를 유혈사태를 떠올린 건지 창백하게 질렸지만 무시하는건 쉬웠다. 축축한 코 끝이 손바닥에 부벼졌다. 길은 충분히 들여졌군. 손가락으로 털이 북슬북슬한 턱 밑을 가볍게 긁어주던 한조가 일어섰다.

"우리 채로 내 방에 데려다 놔라. 천천히 봐야겠다."

 

 

맥크리-이미 가지고 있는 이름이 있었다-는 제 주제를 알았다. 한조에게 시도때도 없이 치대기는 했지만 맥크리는 절제를 알았고 어느 정도의 거리를 둘 줄도 알았다. 한조에게는 한 없이 충성스러웠고 눈치도 빨랐다. 손이 갈거란 생각은 했으나 막상 돌보는 일도 그렇게 어렵지 않았다. 반은 사람이라 이건가. 엄연히 따진다면 집은 철창 안이었으나 맥크리는 점점 밖으로 나다니기 시작했다. 한조의 방 안을, 침대 근처를, 한조가 지나가는 길과 그의 옆을, 모습은 사람일때도 늑대일때도 있었다. 큼직한 늑대와 얼굴 모를 사내를 오가는 남자에게 부하는 의아한 눈치였지만 한조가 수인을 얻었다는 소식은 금세 조직 내로 퍼졌고, 며칠이 지난 이후엔 말단 부하까지 의문을 품지 않게 되었다.

"...주인."

"왜 그러나."

"쓰다듬어줘."

맥크리가 한조에게서 예절, 예의와 가문의 일원으로서 살아가는 방법 등을 배웠지만 딱 하나 꿋꿋이 고집하는 게 있다면 그것은 말투였다. 주인이라고 깍듯이 대하면서도 결코 존중하는 법은 없었다. 존중과 존경을, 경외를 한 몸에 받던 한조는 이런 것이 익숙치가 못했다.

나쁘지는 않았지만, 글쎄. 한조는 맥크리가 툭툭 던지는 말에 불쾌감이나 갖은 부정적인 감정을 느끼지 않는 자신에 조금 의아했다. 머릿속은 복잡해도 한조가 아직 깨닫지 못한 사이 손은 맥크리가 원하는 대로 턱을, 뺨을, 갈색의 부드러운 머리카락을 가볍게 쓰다듬고 있었다.

왜 자기가 털 난 짐승이 아닌 털이 부숭부숭한 인간 사내를 쓰다듬고 있는지는 몰랐지만.

뒷덜미를 쓰다듬는 손끝에 자꾸 가죽 목걸이가 턱턱 걸렸다. 수인들의 도주와 반항을 막기 위해 처음부터 채워져있던 목걸이다. 쉽사리 끊지 못하도록 두꺼운 두께에 재질 또한 질기고 단단하다. 그 자체로도 무게가 꽤 나갈 법 한데 한가운데는 주먹 만한 전자기기까지 달려있다. 불편하지 않을 리가 없다. 시선이 자신의 목걸이를 향한다는 걸 알자 맥크리가 머쓱하게 웃었다.

"불편하진 않아. 워낙 익숙해서."

바깥을 돌아다니다 운 나쁘게 잡혀 온게 아니라 제 부모가 높으신 분들의 펫이었단다. 자유란 걸 애초에 느껴본 적이 없으니 구속이란 것도 알 리가 없다. 한조의 표정이 복잡해졌다. 맥크리는 조금 초조해졌고.

"...주인, 화났어?"

집에 들어가 있을까? 맥크리가 말하는 '집' 조차 한조의 성이 아니라 한조의 방 안에 자리한 큼직한 철창 안이었다. 한조가 말없이 일어나 벽에 걸려있던 날이 선 단도를 손에 쥐고 성큼 다가왔다. 호롱불을 받아 번뜩이는 날이 섬뜩하다. 헉. 맥크리가 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다. 땀이 축축하게 배인 손이 당장이라도 도망가려는 듯 바닥을 짚었지만 본능이 아니라 뇌리에 깊게 각인 된 훈련은 맥크리의 몸을 바짝 굳어있게 만들었다.

"가만히 있어라. 아프지 않을테니."

한조는 몰랐지만 맥크리의 귀에는 그게 '아프지 않게 죽여줄테니'로 들렸을 것이다. 단단한 손이 목줄을 틀어쥐었다. 튀어나온 울대에 뾰족한 날이 닿았다. 맥크리가 눈을 꾹 감았다.

샥.

날이 선 만큼 단단한 구속구도 쉽게 잘려나갔다. 피부 위에는 긁혀 생긴 붉은 선 하나 남지 않았다. 무거울거라 생각했지만 손에 들어보니 예상보다 더 무게가 나갔다. 이런걸 차고 돌아다녔다고? 한조의 표정이 찌푸려졌다. 끝났다. 눈 떠. 손바닥이 뺨을 툭툭 친다. 맥크리는 그 뒤로도 질끈 눈을 감고 있다가 조심스럽게 눈을 떴다. 가벼워진 목, 한조의 손에 들려있는 볼품없는 목줄. 손이 텅 빈 목을 더듬거렸다.

"...어라?"

"도망갈 것 같진 않으니, 이런건 없어도 되겠지."

십 수년을 목에 걸려있던 구속구가 허망하리만큼 떨어져 나갔다. 손을 몇번 위아래로 흔들어 무게를 가늠해보던 한조가 흉물스런 그것을 바닥에 던졌다.

"앞으로는 한조라고 불러라. 주인이라 부르지 말고."

혹여 귀한 분을 향해 이를 드러낼까, 발톱을 세울까 걱정해 채워둔 전기충격기가 달린 목줄은 맥크리가 하나무라에 온지 한 달도 되지 않아 벗겨졌고, 그 위를 개 목줄을 빙자한 푸른 보석이 박힌 초커가 자리 잡았다. 한조도, 맥크리도 꽤 마음에 든 눈치다. 한조는 제가 좋아하는 보석이 말 잘 듣는 개에게 달린 것이 좋았고, 맥크리는 한조가 묵직한 기계가 달린데다 목을 조이는 갑갑한 가죽 목줄을 벗겨준 게 좋았다. 길이에 여유가 있고 부드러운 어린 양의 가죽은 이전처럼 피부를 옥죄기는커녕 부드럽게 감싸왔다. 맥크리가 걸을 때 마다 링에 매달린 보석이 잘각거렸고, 그는 그 소리가 마음에 들었다.

 

 

 

책을 읽고 있는데 느닷없이 어깨 위로 머리가 들이밀어졌다. 뭐냐. 단단한 뼈가 어깨를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 원하는 게 있을 때 마다 나오는 맥크리의 행동이었다.

"한조, 나 배고파."

시선은 여전히 책을 향해있다. 반응이 없자 맥크리는 제 주인의 관심을 뺏는 것이 무언가 싶어 시선을 옮겼다. 눈이 가늘어졌다. 지렁이를 말려다가 붙여둔 것 같은 글씨들이 가득했다. 요리 보고 저리 돌려봐도 도저히 알파벳 비스 무리한 것조차 안 보인다. 저게 뭐람. 맥크리가 작게 낑낑거렸고, 가만히 턱을 긁어주던 한조가 맥크리를 돌아봤다.

"먹고 싶은 거라도 있나?"

"사탕?"

"그건 식사가 아니잖나."

"그럼 크림빵."

누가 개 과 아니랄까봐. 맥크리는 단 것에 환장을 하곤 했다. 반대로 쓴 맛이 나는 것들엔 질색했다. 시험 삼아 커피를 마시게 해본 적이 있는데 입에 넣자마자 바로 뱉어냈다. 모래 씹는 맛이라나, 뭐라나. 초콜릿도 좋아할까 생각해봤지만 언젠가 풍문으로 들었던 말에 의하면 초콜릿은 개들에게 해롭다는 얘기가 있었다. 맥크리가 안다면 분명 화낼 것이다. 날 그런 똥개들이랑 비교하면 섭하지. 머릿속에선 이미 잔뜩 토라진 목소리가 재생되고 있었다.

"한조오, 나 사탕 먹고 싶어."

저 말썽꾸러기를 누가 말릴까. 어느새 귀와 꼬리까지 꺼내든 채로 열렬한 애교를 퍼붓고 있다. 한조는 저걸 이길 수 없다. 몇 달 간을 함께 지내며 누구보다 확실하게 깨달은 사실이다. 강대하고 올곧은 제국의 수장이 저런 것들에게 약하다니. 겐지도 그렇고, 맥크리도 그랬다. 한조는 제가 애정을 보여주는 사람을 매섭게 내칠 수 있는 모진 성격이 아니었다.

제 손을 잡아 뺨에다 부비는 맥크리를 보는 한조의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 응? 안 돼? 절 바라보는 촉촉한 눈에서 별이라도 쏟아지는 듯 한 느낌이다. 한조는 결국 탁자 위에 있는 자개 상자를 끌어오고야 말았다.

큼직한 사탕이 맥크리의 입 안에서 굴렀다. 포도 맛 사탕이다. 한조는 안 먹어? 매끌매끌한 설탕 덩어리를 입안에서 데굴데굴 굴리다가 어금니가 단단한 사탕을 부수는 소리가 요란했다. 그러다 이 망가진다. 굳은살이 박힌 단단한 손바닥이 수염이 까칠한 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 맥크리가 고개 숙여 한조의 손바닥에 입을 맞췄다. 달달한 사탕 냄새가 나는 혓바닥이 손바닥 가운데를 핥다 내려가 손목을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 한조는 말이 없었다. 괜히 머쓱해진 맥크리가 손가락 끝에 입을 맞추고 고개를 들었다. 나름 열심히 플러팅 한 건데. 한조의 표정은 생각을 읽기가 힘들었다. 마음에 안 들었나? 전 주인은 이런 걸 좋아했었다. 아마 자기를 보자마자 서슴없이 구매를 서둘렀던 걸 보면 갑부 집 딸이 분명하다. 저를 향한 그칠 줄 모르고 부푸는 고무풍선 같은 관심이 펑 터져 파양될 때까지 몇 년 간 그 여자에게서 배웠던 이런저런 것들을 한조에게 써먹어 봤지만 별 반응이 없는걸 보면 자기를 그런 쪽으로는 전혀 생각하고 있지 않는 것 같고. 멀뚱히 바라봐도 물티슈로 타액이 묻은 손바닥을 닦아내는 한조의 표정은 여전히 읽기 힘들었다.

사흘 뒤, 한조는 '강아지의 의사표현' 이라는 책을 구매했다. 이유 첫째. 아무래도 개과니 비슷하지 않을까. 둘째. 꼬리를 흔드는 게 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠다. 셋째. 손바닥을 핥는 건 더더욱. 넷째. 말 안 듣는 개를 훈련시켜야 하는 방법을 알아야겠다.

 

시마다 가문에 온갖 애견용품이 들어오기 시작한건 한조의 측근들 몇 명만 알고 있는 사실이었다.

워낙 이가 억세고 날이 선 탓에 어지간한 천과 고무 장난감들은 하루는 커녕 두 시간도 가지 않아 누더기가 되기 일쑤였고, 그나마 단단한 소 뼈나 상어 연골로 만든 개 껌들과 이갈이용 뼈도 한나절을 버티지 못했으니. 한조의 고민이 이만저만이 아니었다. 온갖 고서와 귀중한 책들이 쌓여가던 책장은 아기자기한 그림들이 그려진 애견 사육용 책들이 대신하고, 값나가는 찻잎과 다기가 자리하던 찬장에는 애견용 간식 캔 들이... 젠장. 맥크리는 씹다 뱉은 고기 맛이 난다며 좋아하지 않았다. -여담으로 이건 성 안 수풀에 살고 있는 길고양이들에게 주어졌다-

어쨌든, 한조가 들여 둔 것 중 가장 맥크리에게 좋은 반응을, 그리고 성공적인 효과를 얻은 것은 큼직한 빗이었다. 사람용이 아니라, 대형견 전용. 꼭 낙옆을 쓸어담는 갈퀴처럼 생긴 것들이 털을 슥슥 빗어나갔다. 죽은 털을 벗겨내고 부드러운 털만 남는다. 삼시 세끼를 귀한 것들만 잔뜩 먹인 탓에 털은 기름이라도 발라둔 듯 반지르르한 윤기가 흘렀다. 코끝을 맴도는 연한 샴푸 향을 즐기던 한조가 옆구리를 툭툭 쳤다.

발라당. 등과 옆구리가 흑색과 갈색이 섞인 털이였다면 배는 티끌 하나 묻지 않은 순백색이었다. 보다 더 부드럽고, 손에 감겨온다. 뒤로 드러누워 헥헥대는 털뭉치를 쓰다듬은 한조가 다시 빗을 들었다.

처음 봤을 때도 느꼈지만 붙임성 하나는 정말 좋군. 처음 보는 사내에게 스스럼없이 머리를 부비고 주인으로 따를 때부터 예상은 했지만 맥크리는 거리낌이 없었다. 자존심이 없는 건 아닌데. 뭐랄까, 제가 생각했던 늑대와는 거리가 있었다. 주인으로 받들면서도 고고하고 거리가 있는 그런.... 쓰다듬어주는 대로 구르는 맥크리가 싫다는 건 아니지만. 뭔가 아쉽다고 해야 하나. 털을 빗겨주는 손이 게을러지기가 무섭게 손등에 축축한 혀가 찰싹 닿았다. 와웅. 목 안에서 불만 섞인 울음소리가 울렸다. 왜 계속 안 해줘? 큼직한 갈색 눈이 그렇게 묻고있었다.

한조는 점점 제 옆에 있는 제시 맥크리에게 정이 붙기 시작했다. 인정하기 싫어도 인정해야만 했다.

거추장스러운 우리는 버린 지 오래다. 푹신한 쿠션을 침대 아래 깔아 늑대모습의 맥크리가 몸을 말고 자기 좋게 만들어 놓은 노력이 무색하게, 한조는 한 달도 지나지 않아 맥크리를 제 침대 위로 불러들였다. 이상한 뜻은 아니다. 그저 옆에 따끈따끈한 털 뭉치가 있으니 잠이 더 잘 온다는 의도에서였다.

성인 세 명이 누워도 공간이 남을 만큼 커다란 침대의 절반은 큼직한 늑대가 차지했다. 때로는 한조의 옆구리 쪽, 아니면 몸을 쭉 뻗은 채 한조에게 안겨 잠든다거나, 그것도 아니면 말랑푹신한 배를 한조의 베개 대용으로 내어준다거나.

 

그게, 대충 사 개월 전의 일.

 

 

 

“아, 음... 으음...”

한조는 맥크리를 거절하는데 익숙하지 못했고, 맥크리는 거리를 두는 데 익숙하지 못했다. 절제를 잃은 관계는 브레이크 고장 난 기차마냥 급속도로 진행되어가고 종국에는 주인과 애완동물의 관계라고 부르기도 애매한 수준에 도달한다. 무지와 여유가 불러온 참사다. 참사라기엔 둘 중 누구도 피해를 입은 적은 없었지만. 사람보다 조금 더 뜨겁고 마른 혀가 가슴 위를 훑었다. 혹여 날카로운 이에 상처가 날까 움직임이 조심스럽다. 외부로 나갈 일이 많은지라 혹여 눈에 띌 만한 목덜미에는 흔적을 남기는 것만은 엄격하게 금지했다. 굳은살이 박히고 마디가 도드라진 손가락이 맥크리의 머리칼을 파고들어 쓰다듬었다. 혀는 이제 유두 위를 진득하게 애무하고 있었다. 짐승의 새끼가 어미의 젖을 빠는 것 마냥 이로 자극하고 힘을 주어 빨아들인다.

“제, 시...”

잠자리가 아니면 결코 불러주지 않는 이름이다. 그것도 잔뜩 기대와 흥분에 달아오를 때가 아닌 이상은. 괜스레 뿌듯해진 맥크리가 입을 한껏 벌려 가슴을 베어 물었다. 저리 열심히 애무한다고 젖이라도 나올 리가 없건만, 맥크리는 유독 한조의 가슴에 집착했다. 반대편 가슴을 주무르던 왼손이 슬금슬금 내려가 단단히 잡힌 복근을 손가락 끝으로 쓸어보고, 그 아래로 파고들어 만져주지도 않았건만 벌써부터 힘이 들어간 성기를 움켜쥐었다. 새된 신음이 주인의 의사를 무시하고 악문 이 사이로 슬금슬금 기어 나온다. 억누르려 애써도 사람보다 훨씬 예민한 맥크리의 귀에는 다 들리는 소리다. 우리 주인님은 왜 저리 수줍을까. 움푹하게 들어간 양쪽 가슴 사이를 혀로 쭉 핥아 올리던 맥크리가 웃었다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

대낮부터 성 안이 요란하다. 시녀들의 비명소리와 당혹감에 가득 찬 하인들의 수군거림. 예삿일이 아님을 깨달은 한조가 방에서 급하게 겉옷을 걸치고 뛰쳐나왔다. 정원이 소란스럽다. 빠른 걸음으로 몰려있는 인파 사이를 헤친 한조가 그제서야 실상을 파악할 수 있었다.

“...맥크리.”

잘 가꿔둔 정원의 풀들이 온통 시뻘겋게 물들었다. 훅 끼치는 진한 혈향이 역해 한조가 인상을 찌푸리며 소매로 입가를 가렸다. 팔뚝을 거칠게 물어뜯긴 남자는 이미 기절한 건지 미동도 없다. 뼈가 드러날 정도로 깊이 패였다. 황급히 다가가 목의 맥을 짚어보니 약하게 뛰는 것을 보니 숨은 아직 붙어있다. 아직도 정신을 못 차리고 멍하니 현장을 바라보고 있는 하인을 불러 병원으로 이송하도록 시킨 후, 한숨을 푹 내쉬고는 맥크리의 등을 가볍게 두드렸다. 무슨 일이냐.

입가가 피로 흥건하다. 턱을 타고 흘러내리는 핏물을 손등으로 대충 쓸어낸 맥크리가 적의를 가득 담아 으르렁거렸다.

“저 새끼가 널 모욕했어, 거기다 날 개새끼 취급했다고.”

잔뜩 수축된 동공이 섬뜩하게 번들거렸다. 날이 선 송곳니가 붉게 뒤덮인 와중에도 번뜩였다. 아마 누군가 뜯어말리지 않았다면 저 남자는 분노한 늑대의 이빨과 손톱에 이미 형체도 알아보기 힘들 정도로 갈기갈기 찢어졌을 게 분명하다. 사람의 형태를 취했기에 망정이지, 늑대의 모습이라면 진심이 담긴 입질 한번에 팔 한쪽이 떨어져 나가는 것 쯤은 우습다.  닦을 것도 여의치 않아 긴 소맷자락으로 대신한다. 부드러운 비단은 무언가를 닦기에 적합하지는 못해 문지르면 문지르는 대로 핏물이 번져든다. 고급스런 의상에 붉은 피가 스며드는 걸 본 하인들의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 푸른 구름이 자수놓인 흰 소매가 지저분하게 물들었지만 한조는 내색도 하지 않았다. 쉬이. 진정될 때까지 몇 번이고 머리를 쓰다듬고 등을 가볍게 두드리자 점차 으르렁거리는 소리가 잦아들었다.

“안으로 들어가자. 맥크리.”

 

 

아비의 권력을 믿고 제 멋대로 얄팍한 지위를 휘두르다 모두의 눈 밖에 난 놈이다. 오랜 고생 끝에 얻은 하나뿐인 아들내미라고 오냐오냐 키운 모양인데 그게 독이 되었을 줄은 몰랐겠지. 뻔하다. 백이면 백 그가 맥크리를 먼저 도발한 것이겠고 그 세치 입에서 튀어나온 욕설에 참다못한 맥크리가 덤벼든 것이리라. 제가 잘못한 것은 없으니 굽히고 들어갈 이유도 없다. 부디 지 아들내미의 비뚤어진 심성을 이 기회에 단단히 고쳐주었으면 한다만. 매화가 조각된 검은 나무빗이 다갈색 머리카락을 빗어내렸다.

“한조.”

“왜 그러나.”

“...내가 한조를 곤란하게 만든 거야?”

목소리가 시름에 푹 잠겼다. 어쩐지 아까부터 말이 없더니, 제 눈치를 보는 것이었나. 해주지 않아도 될 배려에 한조가 눈만 깜빡이다 푸스스 웃어버렸다.

“괜찮다. 별 일 아니니.”

“중요한 손님 같던데. 사람들이 그놈을 따라다녔어.”

“그렇지도 않다. 그 녀석은... 워낙 다른 곳에서도 망나니 취급당하는 놈이라...”

아비도 이젠 반쯤 내놓은 자식이지. 머리 손질을 끝낸 한조가 이제는 제 머리를 질끈 묶었던 끈을 풀어 묵색 빗으로 머리를 빗어내렸다. 잘 관리해 결이 좋은 머리는 그 흔한 엉킴 없이 나무빗을 흘려보낸다. 그 광경을 멍하니 바라보던 맥크리가 빛을 받아 반들거리는 머리칼을 한 움큼 잡고 그 위에 입술을 맞췄다.

"다행이야. 한조가 곤란해 할까 걱정했어."

"넌 아무것도 걱정하지 않아도 좋다."

누가 뭐래도 넌 시마다 가문의 사장이고, 수장이 가장 아끼는 사내인데. 그 누가 감히 무어라 하겠느냐. 제 입에서 나온 수줍은 고백에 눈 쌓인 듯 흰 뺨 위로 때 아닌 연분홍 꽃물이 든다. 아직 빗을 쥔 손을 가볍게 그러쥐어 바닥에 내린 후, 맥크리가 조심스레 입술을 겹쳤다. 

 

 

 

아직 발갛게 상기되어있는 얼굴을 가만히 쓰다듬었다. 자리에 누웠을 때가 저녁 무렵이었는데. 해는 적나라한 광경에 낯부끄러웠던 모양인지 눈치 채지도 못한 사이에 저 지평선 너머로 모습을 감췄다. 귀걸이를 하나 달아줘도 괜찮지 않을까. 이왕이면 주인의 이름이 박힌 은 귀걸이 같은 것. 근육이 고루 잡혀 단단한 몸과 달리 귀는 말랑하고 보드랍기만 하다. 귀걸이가 박힌 모습을 상상이라도 해보듯 짧은 손톱을 세워 귓불을 꾹 눌러보던 한조가 손을 뗀다.

"제시."

"응?"

"그 작자가 너에게 뭐라고 그랬느냐?"

싱글싱글 웃던 눈매가 단번에 굳어진다. 한조의 손가락이 찌푸려진 미간을 꾹꾹 눌러 폈다. 고민하듯 몇 분이고 입술을 우물거리던 맥크리가 눈을 꾹 감았다.

"...당신을 욕되게 했어."

"예를 들자면?"

"......"

얇은 입술에 지퍼라도 달린 듯 도저히 열릴 생각을 하지 않는다. 그 뒤로도 한참을 머뭇거리다 나온 대답은 거절이다. 미안, 한조. 굳이 기분을 상하게 만들고 싶지는 않아.

땀에 젖어 반들거리는 팔뚝이 허리를 감싸 제 품에 끌어안았다. 제 주인의 체취를 각인이라도 하듯 품에 갇힌 사내의 머리에 코를 박고 옅은 샴푸 향을 몇 번이고 들이킨다. 좋은 냄새. 향이 적은걸 선호하는 탓에 한조는 목욕 직후가 아닌 이상 늘 은은한 비누향이 풍겼다. 마주한 맨가슴에 이마를 가만히 가져다댔다. 사람보다 훨씬 세차게 뛰는 심장은 귀를 기울인다면 그 소리를 엿듣는 것도 어렵지 않다.

"제시. 혹시 내가 널... 예의 개 취급하는 게 혹시 싫다면..."

"싫지 않아."

만족에 젖은 목소리가 낮게 그르렁댄다. 한조가 말해주는 거면, 나는 뭐든 좋아. 올려다본 눈동자는 그 어느 때 보다 진한 애정을 품고 있다. 내가 어떻게 당신을 싫어하겠어. 내리깐 눈, 긴 속눈썹. 그 사이로 얼핏 보이는 잔잔하게 가라앉은 눈. 괜스레 심장이 두근거려 들킬세라 고개를 숙였다. 잘못 된 선택이란 걸 깨닫는 데엔 그리 오래 걸리지 않았지만.

"한조."

"...왜 그러나."

"지금, 심장소리 엄청 쿵쾅거리는 거 알아?"

"...시끄럽다."

"부끄럼 타는구나. 우리 주인."

"......"

"흐흐."

 

목덜미고 어깨고 온통 울긋불긋한 물이 든 탓에 오늘은 목까지 단단히 여미는 옷을 찾아입어야만 했다. 짙은 묵색의 옷감 위로 은빛 용이 구름을 타고 노닌다. 더운 날씨기는 했으나 가볍고 바람이 잘 드는 옷감으로 지어 이 정도는 버틸 수 있다. 

가지런히 수염을 정돈해 준 보람이 있다 싶다. 갑갑한 옷이 거슬리는지 간혹 인상을 찡그리긴 해도 맥크리는 한조가 지시한 대로 얌전히 옆에만 붙어있었다. 몸에 맞춰 재단한 옷은 그를 위해 태어난 것과 마찬가지로 핏이 딱 들어맞았다. 잘록하게 들어간 허리와 길게 빠진 다리. 동양식 옷의 넓은 품이 거슬린다며 맥크리는 항상 서양식 옷을 고집했다. 넥타이는 한조가 직접 매 주었고, 그 위로 반짝이는 작은 핀 역시 한조의 선택이었다. 저보다 머리 하나는 더 큰 맥크리를 올려다 본 한조가 옷을 탁탁 쳐 작게 접힌 주름을 펴냈다.

주에 한번 있는 보고건만, 그 몇 시간도 맥크리에겐 지루하게만 느껴졌다. 변형시켜 길게 자란 짐승의 손톱이 옻칠이 되어 반들거리는 탁자 위를 슥 긁어내렸다. 까드득. 까득. 뾰족한 손톱이 지나간 곳 마다 흰 선이 흔적을 남긴다. 지루해. 방에 들어온 이후부터 한조는 제게 눈길조차 주지 않는다. 지나치게 가까운 둘 사이의 관계를 누군가 의식할까 부러 거리를 두는 탓이다. 째깍이는 시계가 의미없이 돌아가고, 다시 단정하게 다듬어진 사람의 것으로 돌아온 손톱이 커프스단추를 갈작였다. 조용한 방 안을 휘 둘러보는데 못 보던 얼굴이 눈에 띈다. 새로 들어온 용병 나부랭이다. 돈만 잘 쥐어주면 뭐든 한다지. 시퍼렇게 물들인 머리에서는 아직도 독한 염색약 냄새가 풀풀 풍겼다. 인상을 찡그리고 고개를 돌려버렸다. 저런 얼굴을 보자니 차라리 제국의 차가운 수장을 연기하는 한조를 몇 번이고 더 바라보고 말지.

"그래. 얻은 것은 있나?"

갑작스레 자기를 부르는 목소리에 화들짝 놀란 용병이 탁자 위에 흩어져 있던 서류뭉치를 정리해 클립으로 단단히 고정시켰다. 그, 아무래도 직접 보시는 게 좋을 것 같습니다. 바닥에 깔린 부드러운 카펫 탓에 의자 끌리는 소리도 조용하다.

파란 머리가 의자 뒤쪽을 지나갈 때, 흥미를 잃고 손가락으로 책상을 톡톡 두드리던 맥크리가 이질적인 느낌을 받고 벌떡 일어섰다.

"맥크리?"

비린 금속의 냄새. 사람은 속여도 사람보다 몇 십 배는 더 발달된 제 감각을 속이지는 못 한다. 목덜미를 타고 흐르는 땀방울의 냄새, 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳은 몸, 터질듯이 쿵쾅거리는 심장. 그 사이에서 갈등과 두려움을 읽어낸 맥크리가 이를 드러내며 으르렁거렸다.

칼날같은 손톱이 가슴팍을 가로로 찢는다. 힘없이 찢겨져 나가는 옷자락 사이에서 추락한 그것은 분명 반입이 철저하게 금지되어있는 날붙이다. 놀란 수장이 벌떡 일어나고 장로들과 제국의 고위인사들이 경악을 금치 못 한다. 맥크리! 한조가 소리 지르자 눈앞의 남자를 죽일 듯이 노려보던 맥크리가 번뜩 정신을 차리고 양 손목을 가볍게 뒤틀었다. 뼈 부서지는 소리가 웅성거리는 방 안에서도 선명하다. 발목을 걷어 차 넘어트리고 그 위에 올라타 이를 드러낸다. 살의를 담은 짐승의 눈이 희생자를 노려다본다. 남자는 이미 적의를 잃은 상태다. 공포를 마주한 얼굴이 파랗게 겁에 질렸다. 감히, 감히 내 한조를 해하려했어. 번뜩이는 흰 송곳니가 목을 물어뜯기 직전에 한조가 소리 질렀다. 제시, 죽여서는 안 돼! 손으로 나이프를 멀리 쳐 내고 일어난 맥크리가 용병의 가슴팍을 밟았다. 부러진 양 팔로는 반항도 힘들 터, 얼마 지나지 않아 문 앞에 대기 중이던 경비들이 빠르게 남자를 붙들어 구속한다.

"취조실로 데려가라. 숨은 붙여두되 들을 수 있는 건 최대한 말하게 만들어!"

절도 있게 대답한 사내들이 아직 충격에 빠진 남자를 개 끌듯 질질 끌고 갔다. 방 안은 아직 혼란이 가득하다. 수군대는 소리가 더운 공기를 가득 메운다. 두통이 밀려오는지 이마를 몇 번 꾹꾹 짚은 한조가 해체를 명했다. 급한 일은 제 보좌관에게 전달하고, 오늘은 이만 돌아가라며.

 

"...어떻게 안 거지?"

방으로 향하는 발걸음이 빠르다. 걸음 보다는 거의 뜀박질에 가까운 탓에 맥크리도 덩달아 보폭을 넓혀 성큼성큼 따라가야 했다.

"...철 냄새가 났어."

"그것 말고는?"

"날 두려워 하더군."

"확신이 있어도 방금 그것은 도박이었다. 알고 있겠지?"

"알고 있긴 했는데..."

나 혹시 뭐 잘못했나. 냉랭하기만 한 날카롭게 쏘아지는 어투에 말끝이 흐려졌다. 맥크리가 들어오자마자 한조가 방문을 쾅 닫고 걸어 잠근다. 히이익. 갑작스런 소음에 놀란 맥크리가 펄쩍 뛰었다. 헉. 나 꾸중 듣는 거 아니야?! 한조가 돌아보는 그 짧은 시간 동안 맥크리의 머릿속에서 오만 상상들이 다 스쳐지나간다.

"...잘 했어."

"어?"

검을 잡아 굳은살이 배인 손이 머리를 슥슥 쓰다듬었다. 잘 해줬다. 고마워. 키 차이가 있는 탓에 발 뒤꿈치를 살짝 들고 이마에 가볍게 입술을 누른다. 입술 아래로 파르르 떨리는 피부가 느껴진다. 네가 아니라면 지금 쯤 여기 없었을지도 모르겠군. 갑작스런 입맞춤에 멍하니 굳어있던 얼굴이 활짝 웃었다.

"고맙기는. 우리 주인님 지키는 게 내 일인걸."

"좋아. 오늘은 특별히 간식을 마음껏 먹도록 허락해주지."

"헉. 진짜?"

반짝거리는 눈을 보아하니 큼직한 단지를 죄 동낼 심산인 게다. 한조가 다급하게 말을 덧붙였다.

"...10개 까지만."

 

 

 

배도 부르니 몸이 노곤노곤하게 풀어진다. 책을 읽으며 허벅지를 베고 누운 맥크리의 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길이 부드럽다. 늘 할 일은 많은 편이지만 오늘만큼은 들어오는 서류가 적다. 낮의 사건도 있고. 모두가 몸을 사리는 분위기니 특별히 중요한 것들만 위로 올라오는 탓이다. 그새 수염이 또 자랐다. 원체 체모도 많고 자라는 속도도 빨라 잊을 만 하면 손끝에 까칠하게 걸린다. 싹 밀어버리는 편도 분명 좋겠지만, 며칠 지나지 않아 도로 아미타불이 될게 뻔 하니 이젠 어느 정도 여유를 두고 손질하고 있다. 그 편이 좀 더 어울리기도 했고. 낮게 그르렁대는 울음소리가 기분 좋다. 책을 덮고 맥크리의 뺨을 감싼 한조가 코끝에 조심스럽게 입을 맞췄다.

“...한조?”

“...맥크리.”

낮게 가라앉은 눈이 절로 설렘을 이끌어낸다. 수줍은 사춘기 소년처럼 심장이 두근거린다. 투박한 손이 조심스럽게 서늘한 흰 뺨을 쓰다듬는다.

“한조, 나. 이주일 뒤에...”

“알고 있다.”

자주 오는 것은 아니나 항상 주기는 정확하다. 몇 대에 걸친 혼혈로 피에 섞인 짐승의 본능이 희석이 되지 않는 이상겪어야 하는 일이다. 처음에는 당혹스럽기 그지없었으나 이제는 어느정도 익숙하다. 일정을 물리고. 침소 근처로 아무도 오지 못하도록 단단히 지시를 한다. 며칠이고 안에서 벌어지는 열락은 성 안의 그 누구조차 알지 못한다. 한계를 모르고 들이닥치는 욕망에 매 번 버거워 하면서도 그 일은 항상 한조와 맥크리 둘 만의 일이었다. 내가 네 주인인데. 그 사이에 어찌 타인을 들이겠느냐. 담담하게 말하는 눈동자 뒤에는 묘한 질투감마저 엿보였다. 입 꼬리를 말아 올리며 맥크리가 환하게 웃었다.

 

 

 

 

날 선 손톱이 바닥을 거칠게 긁어댄다. 잔뜩 수축한 동공이 한조를 올려다보았지만 다시 고개를 푹 숙이고 웅크린 제 몸을 단단히 끌어안을 뿐이다. 한조, 한조오. 울음섞인 신음소리가 애타게 주인을 찾는다. 혹여 제 날선 이와 손톱에 해를 입을까 손목을 잡는 움직임 마저 조심스럽다. 뇌가 녹아 흘러내리는 기분이다. 유일하게 발음하는 이름마저 열기에 짓눌려 뭉개졌다. 벌어진 입 사이로 타액이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 목덜미에 코를 쳐박고 정신없이 체취를 들이키는 맥크리의 목에 팔이 둘러진다. 벗기기 쉽도록 얇은 옷 한 겹만 걸쳤건만 그마저도 이성잃은 손 아래서 갈기갈기 찢겨진다. 아끼던 옷인데. 혹여 더 눈에 들까 곱게 입었건만 천조각이 된 이상 의미가 없다. 사람보다 더 뜨겁고 건조한 혀가 목덜미를 핥아올리자 등허리에 오소소 소름이 돋는다. 말 그대로 산 채로 벗겨져 먹히는 기분이다. 언뜻 마주한 눈동자 뒤에선 시퍼런 불길이 타오른다.

쇄골을 잘근잘근 씹는 이 아래로 붉고 푸른 꽃물이 든다. 육신을 꽉 채운 성욕을 풀면서도 아프지 않도록. 쓰다듬는 머리칼을 가볍게 움켜쥐는 것이 그 신호다. 허윽. 단번에 가슴을 콱 움켜쥐는 손길에 평정을 유지하던 숨소리가 튀었다. 충분히 물고 핥았다 싶은지 고개가 슬슬 내려가 가슴에 파묻었다. 땀에 젖은 수염이 피부에 닿을 때 마다 따갑다. 허벅지에 벌써부터 단단하게 발기한 성기가 문질러진다. 주인의 의사도 듣지 않고 제 성욕만 풀려는 꼴이 발정난 개새끼가 따로 없다. 하긴, 그 점도 나쁘진 않다만. 열락에 마른 입술을 혀로 훑은 한조가 허벅지를 들어 맥크리의 성기를 꾸욱 압박했다.

"흐우, 힉?!"

미끈거리는 것이 보지 않아도 벌써 아래사정이 훤하다. 벌써부터 주도권을 내 줄 수는 없는 노릇이다. 한번 휘둘리면 몇 시간이고 붙들려서 호되게 당할 것이 분명하니. 쾌감에 잠식당한 눈동자가 흐릿하다. 느릿하게 뻗어진 손이 핏줄 선 목덜미를 농밀하게 쓸어내리며 제게로 이끈다.

키스는 이미 한조의 몫이다. 맥크리는 혀를 섞을 정신도 없는 것 같았으니. 맞닿은 부분마다 더운 열기가 너울너울 피어오른다. 피부가 녹아내릴 듯 뜨겁다. 나지막히 한숨을 내뱉은 한조가 조심스럽게 허리에 다리를 감아 걸었다. 밤의 시작이다. 

 

 

 

더운 숨이 거리낌 없이 귓가로 쏟아진다. 젖은 숨소리, 귓바퀴를 따라 흐르는 타액의 느낌, 귓속까지 파고들어 핥는 물컹한 혀. 귓불이고 귓바퀴고 할 것 없이 잘근잘근 씹어온다.

"아, 으, 제시. 잠ㄲ, 흐윽?! 귀는 안, 허윽. 안ㄷ...!"

신음인지 말인지 구별도 가지 않는 것들이 제 멋대로 섞여 의지를 거부하고 튀어나온다. 이부자락에 얼굴을 파묻고 숨을 몰아쉰다. 머리가 텅 빈 듯 아무런 생각도 들지 않았다. 좋아, 싫은 건가? 모르겠어. 더 해줘. 음낭이 허벅지에 살 부딪치는 소리를 내며 닿을 때 마다 눈앞이 번개 친 듯 쉴 새 없이 번쩍거렸다. 땀과 정액, 눈물과 타액 할 것 없이 죄 뒤섞여 피부가 끈적거린다. 허억- 안쪽을 단번에 치고 들어오는 선단에 한조가 참았던 숨을 터트렸다. 얇은 시트는 틀어쥐는 억센 손길에 잔뜩 주름이 쥐고, 벌어진 입에선 가쁜 호흡과 신음이 터져 나온다. 목덜미를 짓씹는 이는 어느 때 보다도 집요하고, 골반을 단단히 틀어쥔 손은 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 멍이 들 듯 욱신거렸다. 날카로운 손톱에 스친 여린 피부에 사정없이 생채기가 생겼지만 따끔거리는 감각을 알아차릴 새도 없이 흔들리는 몸에 한조는 그저 애써 얼굴을 가리고 반쯤 울며 신음했다.

더운 공기 속에서 인간의 말은 잊은 지 오래다. 고통에 가까운 지나친 쾌감과 생리적으로 터져 나온 눈물이 시트를 축축하게 적신다. 아파, 제시. 아파아. 붉게 번진 눈가 위로 까끌한 혀가 눈물을 닦아냈다. 

“주인, 허억. 울지 마. 응? 주인. 아, 너무 좋아...”

“내, 가 그거 부르지, 말...! 흐윽!”

다급하게 내뱉는 호흡 끝이 튀어 오른다. 몸을 돌려 자세를 바꾸는 행위마저 자극적이다. 손바닥 안에 감기는 풍만한 가슴을 핥아 올리던 맥크리가 날카로운 손톱 끝으로 유두를 짓눌렀다. 막혔던 호흡이 한껏 벌어진 입술 사이에서 터졌다. 덜덜 떨리는 손이 정신없이 부푼 복부 위를 더듬는다. 거센 출납을 반복할 때 마다 미묘하게 솟아오르는 아랫배가 수치스럽기 그지없다. 미간을 살풋 찌푸린 맥크리가 핏방울이 맺힐 정도로 입술을 앙 다물고 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 눈물이 그렁그렁한 한조의 눈이 다시금 크게 떠진다. 

뱃속을 빠듯하게 채우는 부피도 부피건만 그에 더해 꽉 다물린 내벽이 더 벌어진다. 묵직하게 들어찬 성기가 그 부피를 더 하고, 한조는 이미 감당하기 힘들 정도로 인내에 인내를 거듭한 상태다. 제가 오롯이 받아들이겠다 다짐한 일이건만 행위를 반복할 때마다 버겁게만 느껴진다. 

“한조, 내 새끼를 낳아 줘. 응?”

내뱉는 단어 사이로 짐승의 거친 숨소리가 뒤섞였다. 산 채로 뜯어 먹히는 행위와 다를 것이 무어가 있을까. 이빨 대신 성기가 안쪽 깊이 파고들고, 핏물대신 눈물과 정액이 피부를 끈적하게 적셨다. 열기로 가득 찬 방 안은 이제 숨 쉬기조차 버겁다. 제 아래에 자리잡은 암컷이 빠져나가지 못 하도록, 좀 더 그 대를 잇기 수월하도록 단단히 노팅 된 성기 끝에서 씨를 품은 진한 정액이 울컥 터져 나왔다. 허윽. 평범한 사람보다도 체온이 높은 탓에 배 안쪽에 익숙해질리 없는 열기가 느껴진다. 

손가락 끝이 아직 열기를 품은 성기 끝을 가볍게 문지른다. 느릿한 동작으로 뽑아내듯 몇 번 흔들어 주자 묽은 액이 질질 흐른다. 수도 없이 깨물고 짓씹어 너덜너덜하게 부어오른 입술이 한조의 눈가에 닿았다.

“힘들었어? 응?”

“...바보자식.”

며칠을 구른 듯 벌써부터 체력이 바닥을 보이건만 한조는 아직 이 행위가 끝나지 않았음을 누구보다도 잘 알고 있다. 땀으로 미끈거리는 팔뚝이 얼굴 위를 덮었다.

투박한 손이 멍자욱이 얼룩덜룩한 골반을 다시금 휘어잡고 힘없는 허벅지가 다시 한껏 벌어진다.

밤은, 아직 길다.


End file.
